Love Story
by CaptainAurora
Summary: Jedediah and Octavius prepare a special surprise for one another on Valentine's Day. Jed/Octavius established relationship


_A/N: Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!_

_*Don't matter if you're single, give love to your friends! Everyone has someone to love*_

_This is for all those guys out there who just love a bit of fluffy Jed/Oct love. Very slashy. If you don't like, don't read. Thank you x_

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never. Nor Do I Own 'Love Story' By the awesome Taylor Swift...just incase you didn't know :)

_

* * *

  
_

Love Story

By SapphireMoonlight24

The cold February wind brushed through the open window in the Museum foyer, causing the neatly-hung decorations to blow about. It was the spirit of love that was spreading around the building tonight, for it was the evening of the 14th of February, Valentine's Day. Once everyone had exited the building, Larry had taken the time to hang banners and paper hearts around the balconies and walls. It was most likely that the majority of the inhabitants would not know what Valentines Day was, but it would all be good fun. That's what Larry hoped, anyway. Two little men who most definitely knew what today was were the miniature leaders Jedediah and Octavius. Both were blissfully unaware of the warm, fuzzy feelings that the one held for the other. The pair had been very busy each preparing a Valentines surprise for one another.

Octavius sat at a desk in his personal quarters, a piece of black card neatly placed in front of him. He thought that today would probably be the best chance he'd get of telling Jedediah his true feelings. Ever since they had become friends, Octavius had felt that a special connection had been made between Jedediah and himself. He had asked Larry to find a photograph of the pair, shrink it down somehow and give it to him, for it to be a special surprise gift for Valentines Day. The man had given the Roman a picture of a brotherly hug that Octavius had received, from Jedediah, at one drunken party in the museum. Probably New Years Eve or something like that. Octavius adored the photo, as it was as close as he had ever gotten to the golden-haired cowboy. Just remembering the moment in his mind gave Octavius goosebumps. Returning from his thoughts and back to his gift, he had positioned the picture in the centre of the card and decorated the outside with cuts of red ribbon, accompanied by white hearts dancing around the edge of the card. The words 'Happy Valentines Day' were written below the picture, to ensure that Jed knew the purpose of the card. He held the card up before his eyes and smiled. He was quite proud of his work, as he was never an artistic man.

"Perfect," he whispered aloud. He just hoped Jedediah wouldn't be too 'freaked out' by his confession. He then remembered there was a party going on downstairs, and that's where Jed would most likely be. He strode out of his room, his hand-made card held tightly in his hand, ready to face the man he secretly admired so much...and hoping that he would not be rejected.

~*~

Music and chatter was all that could be heard in the Museum foyer. Everyone seemed to be in a pair: Teddy and Sacagawea; Lewis and Clark; Rexy and Dexter; Larry and Ahkmenrah. There was only Jedediah, who stood alone on the front desk, his foot tapping impatiently, a red card in his hand. Where was Octavius? It wasn't like the Roman to be late for a party, and the cowboy was beginning to become worried. It was a Valentine's party after all, and everyone else had someone to spend it with...apart from him. It would have been Octavius that Jed would have spent the night with, even if they were not lovers. Although, the cowboy had felt strangely comfortable around Octavius these past few weeks. Was it love? Jed wasn't so sure. The cowboy was so wrapped in his thoughts that he did not see the Roman General climb up onto the desk and approach him, his special gift in hand. Octavius signalled Larry to dim the light slightly in order to set a romantic atmosphere. Jedediah turned around suddenly, then blushed at how close his body was to Octavius'. Neither of them said anything and it was the Roman who held up the black card in front of Jed's face, grinning slightly. The cowboy giggled and took the item from the sweaty palm, then handed Octavius the red card he held in his own hand.

"You open yours first!" Jedediah said, excitedly. The Roman obeyed and turned the card over, then for some odd reason, began to laugh. Jedediah didn't know why, but Octavius seemed both shocked and excited at the card.

The cowboy had obviously had the same idea as Octavius, as it was the same picture of the pair that sat in the middle of the red piece of card, with crimson and magenta hearts neatly outlining the photo. The words 'Happy Valentine's Day' were scribbled, in Jedediah's not-so-perfect handwriting, beneath the photo.

Jedediah then looked at his gift from Octavius. He flipped the card over and laughed out loud, now understanding what Octavius had found so funny. The Roman pulled Jed in for a heartfelt embrace, his lips close to the blond's ear.

"Great minds think alike,' he whispered, giggling slightly. Jedediah smiled as he slid his hands down to the Roman's hips. The music changed in the background, to 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. Larry had clearly thought that it would be a prefect song for this moment in time.

"You know what?" Jedediah asked, "I think I might be in love with yer, Octavius." He smiled sarcastically. The Roman blushed at the cowboy's use of his real name. It was always 'Toga-boy' or 'Ockie'. It was extremely intoxicating to hear Jed say his name in that barbaric accent of his. The Roman saw the cowboy's statement as an invitation, and made a sudden move to press his lips onto Jedediah's. The cowboy moaned with passion, as his tongue explored this new region. How Octavius had craved this for so long. It was if Time itself stopped to observe their tender moment. This was, after all, their first moment as a couple. Neither knew why, but everybody else cheered once they had finished, embarrassing the pair and causing causing them to blush.

Their Valentine's cards hung lightly in their other hand, both of them cherishing it dearly. It was almost certain that they would be one of their prized possessions from now on. To Octavius, this had just proved that there was indeed a special connection between the two of them; that they were meant to be together, not just as friends, but as lovers. Jedediah wasn't bothered about anything else at this very moment. Octavius was his now...he had got what he so desperately, but secretly, needed. Who cares what anybody else thought? They were happy, they were in love. He smiled and pulled Octavius in for another kiss, his insides melting once again.

They stood, hand-in-hand, Octavius feeling deeply intoxicated by the brightness of Jed's blue eyes. The pair smiled simultaneously, knowing that nothing was going to tear them apart from now on. Desperately wanting some 'alone time' with his new lover, the cowboy guided Octavius off of the desk and into their car below, Jed doing nothing pressing his lips on and off the Roman's. As they drove off towards Rome, their song continued to play in the background behind them:

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say 'Yes'_

_Romeo save me, they're trying me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say 'Yes'  
Oh oh....._

_

* * *

A/N: Phew...done with that. Thanks so much for reading. Enjoy your day! X_


End file.
